


Run

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU – The Maze Runner, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: จอห์นนี่อยู่ใน "ทุ่ง" มานาน อาจจะนานกว่าทุกคนในนี้ทั้งหมดเลยด้วยซ้ำเขาจดจำช่วงเวลาที่สมาชิกแต่ละคนออกมาจากกล่องได้ค่อนข้างแม่นยำหนึ่งในบรรดาคนที่เขาจดจำได้ดีที่สุดคือ เจย์





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> วูบเก่ง

**จอห์นนี่อยู่ในทุ่งมานาน** อาจจะนานกว่าทุกคนในนี้ทั้งหมดเลยด้วยซ้ำ

ตั้งแต่แรกเริ่มที่พวกเขาค่อย ๆ พัฒนาหาวิธีการเอาชีวิตรอดในทุ่งรกร้างที่มีกำแพงสูงล้อมรอบ จอห์นนี่เห็นมันมาตลอด และเขาเป็นคนกลุ่มแรกที่อาสาออกไปสำรวจหลังกำแพงนั่น ดินแดนอันซับซ้อนที่ต่อมาพวกเขาเรียกมันว่า ‘วงกต’ ตามลักษณะของมัน และตามกระดาษโน้ตที่ติดมาจาก ‘กล่อง’ ที่วิกเค็ดส่งขึ้นมาให้

จอห์นนี่จดจำช่วงเวลาที่สมาชิกแต่ละคนออกมาจากกล่องได้ค่อนข้างแม่นยำ หนึ่งในบรรดาคนที่เขาจดจำได้ดีที่สุดคือ เจย์

เจย์ดูเหมือนจะอายุน้อยกว่าเขา จอห์นนี่คาดเดาจากลักษณะภายนอก แต่มันก็ให้คำตอบไม่ได้ชัดเจนนัก น่าเสียดายที่พวกเขาไม่มีใครจดจำเรื่องราวก่อนจะมาถึงที่นี่ได้ เราต่างจำได้แค่ ‘ชื่อ’ ของตัวเอง (ซึ่งอาจจะไม่ใช่ชื่อจริงเสียด้วยซ้ำ) แต่จอห์นนี่ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่ามันคือชื่อของเขาจริง ๆ

เจย์เป็นเด็กสดใสร่าเริง แม้ตอนแรกที่ออกมาจากกล่องจะมีท่าทีหวาดกลัว จอห์นนี่ยังจำเนื้อตัวที่สั่นระริกและคราบน้ำตาจาง ๆ บนผิวแก้มอีกฝ่ายได้เป็นอย่างดี เป็นเขาเองที่ยื่นมือเข้าไปดึงอีกฝ่ายขึ้นจากกล่อง เผยโลกใบใหม่ให้อีกคนได้เห็น ตอนนั้นทีวายเป็นอีกคนที่ยืนข้างเขา และพาเจย์ไปดูแลต่อ

แต่นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องราวเมื่อครึ่งปีก่อน ทุกวันนี้เจย์ไม่ได้หวาดกลัวเหมือนวันแรก ๆ แล้ว กลับทำตัวเหมือนเป็นดวงอาทิตย์อีกดวงของชาวทุ่ง แผ่ความสดใสและทัศนคติแง่บวกจนจอห์นนี่สงสัยเหลือเกินว่าเจ้าตัวผลิตพลังบวกพวกนี้ได้มากแค่ไหน ในสถานที่ปิดที่แสนสิ้นหวังแห่งนี้

โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง เมื่อเจย์ก็เป็น _นักวิ่ง_ เหมือนกับเขา

“พร้อมยัง”

จอห์นนี่เอ่ยถามเพื่อความแน่ใจอีกครั้ง มองร่างสูงโปร่งพอ ๆ กับเขาที่รัดสายคาดตรงอกให้พอดี เจย์หันมายิ้มให้เขาจนตาหยีเป็นเส้นโค้ง เห็นรอยบุ๋มที่แก้มชัดเจน

“พร้อมเสมอ”

“ออกตอนนี้คงไม่เจอโศกาเหมือนปกติ” เขาคาดคะเนเวลา จากสถิติที่รวบรวมมา ช่วงเวลาแบบนี้สัตว์ประหลาดพวกนั้นคงไม่เพ่นพ่านในวงกต “วันนี้สำรวจโซนนี้แล้วกัน” แล้วชี้ไปทางตะวันตก

เจย์พยักหน้ารับ รอครู่เดียวก็มีอีกสี่คนตามมาสมทบพวกเขา

“ลูคัส แจมิน ยูตะ เจอุส พร้อมนะ”

ทั้งสี่คนพยักหน้า จอห์นนี่เหลือบมองเด็กตัวสูงผิวขาวจัดที่เพิ่งมาปรากฏตัวที่นี่ได้ไม่นาน

“เจอุส ครั้งแรกใช่ไหม มั่นใจนะ”

เจอุสพยักหน้ารับ ทั้งที่คิ้วยังขมวดอยู่นิดหน่อย

แต่พวกเขาไม่มีเวลาให้ลังเลนานนัก หากช้ากว่านี้จะถึงเวลาที่โศกาออกมาจริง ๆ

“ช่วยกันคัฟเวอร์แล้วกัน” เขาสั่งการอีกรอบ ก่อนจะเดินนำไปที่ประตู “ไปเถอะ”

การเข้าไปในวงกตแต่ละครั้งไม่ได้แตกต่างกันมากนัก สำหรับจอห์นนี่ที่วิ่งวนไปมาทุกโซนตลอดเวลาปีกว่าในสถานที่แห่งนี้ เขาแทบจะทำอิฐทุกก้อนบนผนังกำแพงได้ แต่อย่างไรก็ต้องออกไปสำรวจเผื่อสถานการณ์ฉุกเฉินเสมอ

วงกตเป็นกำแพงสูงจนแทบมองไม่เห็นขอบด้านบน มีเถาวัลย์เลื้อยพันมาจากด้านบนอันมองไม่เห็นนั้นจนเหมือนมันหล่นมาจากฟ้า จอห์นนี่เคยคิดจะปีนเถาวัลย์ขึ้นไปเหมือนกัน แต่ยังไม่มีโอกาสเสียที บางทีเขาอาจจะต้องหาเวลาเหมาะ ๆ ทดลองสักครั้ง เผื่อมันจะเป็นอีกทางที่จะพาพวกเขาออกจากที่นี่ได้

พวกเขาวิ่งไปเรื่อยตามเส้นทางที่จอห์นนี่และเจย์จดจำได้ ในบรรดานักวิ่งหกคน เมื่อเรียงตามลำดับคนที่ออกสำรวจวงกตมานานที่สุด จะเป็นเขา ยูตะ เจย์ แจมิน ลูคัส และเจอุส ที่เพิ่งมาล่าสุด ถึงยูตะจะมาก่อนเจย์ แต่ก็เข้ามาวิ่งก่อนแค่สองอาทิตย์ ความทรงจำของทั้งสองจึงไม่ต่างกันมากนัก แต่ตอนหลังเจย์ดูจะจำได้แม่นกว่า

“ฉันทำแผนที่ทุกครั้งเหมือนกัน” เจย์เคยเล่าให้เขาฟัง “จะได้ช่วยนายทวน ว่าเราจำถูกใช่ไหม”

นับเป็นคู่หูที่ดี จอห์นคิดว่าเจย์เหมาะจะเป็นคนที่ช่วยเขาคิดแผนรองรับสถานการณ์มาก ถ้าไม่นับทีวายที่เหมือนหัวหน้าของพวกในทุ่งไปแล้ว

พอถึงจุดหนึ่งพวกเขาจึงหยุดพัก เจย์แบ่งสรรปันส่วนอาหารอย่างระมัดระวัง มีเขามองเงียบ ๆ และยูตะกับแจมินคอยสอดส่องระวังภัยอยู่

“วันนี้ก็ไม่มีอะไรเป็นพิเศษ” เจย์ว่า “เดี๋ยวก็กลับแล้วล่ะ”

จอห์นนี่ก็หวังให้การเดินทางกลับเป็นไปได้ด้วยดี

แม้เขาจะสังหรณ์ใจแปลก ๆ ก็เถอะ

* * *

**จอห์นนี่ไม่เคยเชื่อในลางสังหรณ์ตัวเอง** แต่หลังจากสัญชาตญาณช่วยชีวิตเขามาหลายครั้ง เขาคิดว่ามันพึ่งพาได้ในบางสถานการณ์จริง ๆ

เช่น ตอนนี้

“วิ่ง!!!”

ยูตะตะโกนมาจากด้านหลัง ทั้งที่ขาของพวกเขาต่างก็ก้าวให้ยาวที่สุด สับขาให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่กำลังขาจะอำนวย เลี้ยวซิกแซ็กไปตามเส้นทางอันคดเคี้ยวของวงกต

มีเสียงประหลาดไล่หลังมา ไม่ต้องหันไปมองก็รู้โดยสัญชาตญาณ ความเย็นยะเยียบดุจไร้ชีวิตของจักรกลหน้าตาประหลาด -- โศกา

จอห์นนี่ลดจังหวะให้แจมินกับเจอุสวิ่งนำขึ้นไปก่อน ซึ่งทั้งสองก็ดูจะเข้าใจท่าทางของเขาเป็นอย่างดี แจมินกลายเป็นคนนำทางขนาบข้างกับเจย์ มีเจอุสวิ่งไม่ห่างกันนัก ต่อจากนั้นเป็นลูคัส เขา และยูตะ

“ข้างหน้าก็ถึงประตูแล้ว!!”

เขาตะโกนบอก ทุกคนเร่งฝีเท้าเฮือกสุดท้ายตรงไปที่ประตูทางเข้าทุ่ง

แจมินกับเจอุสไปถึงก่อน เจย์ย่ำเท้ารออยู่หน้าทางเข้า ตามด้วยลูคัส และยูตะที่ใช้เฮือกสุดท้ายวิ่งจนแซงเขาขึ้นไปได้

โอเค ครบ…

“จอห์นนี่!!”

เจย์กรีดร้อง ใช้คำนั้นเลยแหละ ซึ่งก็ไม่น่าแปลก เพราะจอห์นนี่โดนอวัยวะอะไรสักอย่างของโศกาที่แหลมคมนั่นเกี่ยวเข้าที่ชายเสื้อด้านหลัง โชคดีที่มันไม่โดนตัวเขา ไม่อย่างนั้นเขาต้องตายแน่ ๆ แต่นั่นก็เพียงพอให้เขาเสียจังหวะแล้วล้ม

เจย์พุ่งออกมาจากตรงประตู ทุกคนกรีดร้องตามมาด้วยความตกใจแต่ไม่มีใครกล้าก้าวออกมา ซึ่งก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอีกเหมือนกัน ไม่มีใครรับประกันว่าถ้าออกมาช่วยเขาแล้วจะไม่เอาชีวิตไปสังเวย

แต่เจย์ไม่กลัวเลยสักนิด

จอห์นนี่เห็นสีหน้ามุ่งมั่นของเจย์ อีกฝ่ายตรงมาคว้าแขนเขาไว้ ก่อนจะกระชับฝ่ามือลงบนมือของเขา

“วิ่ง!”

ไม่ต้องบอกเขาก็พร้อมจะวิ่งต่ออยู่แล้ว จอห์นนี่สับขาไม่คิดชีวิต จากที่ตามเจย์อยู่ ไม่รู้ตั้งแต่ตอนไหนที่เขาเปลี่ยนมาวิ่งนำ มือข้างที่ประสานกับเจย์อยู่นั้นไม่กล้าปล่อยให้มันลื่นหลุดแม้แต่นิดเดียว

ตอนนั้นเองที่จอห์นนี่เข้าใจ การจับมือแล้ววิ่งไปพร้อมกับใครสักคน

“เร็ว!!!”

ยูตะตะโกนมาจากอีกฝั่งของประตู พวกเขารีบเร่งฝีเท้า จังหวะนั้นเองอะไรบางอย่างผ่านหน้าพวกเขาไป แต่จอห์นนี่ไม่ได้หันไปมอง

พวกเขามาถึงประตูโดยสวัสดิภาพ เมื่อเหลือบไปมองข้างหลัง ก็เห็นซากโศกาแอ้งแม้งหมดสภาพอยู่ที่พื้น

“เอ๊ะ?”

พวกเขามองหน้ากัน ก่อนที่ทุกสายตาจะเหลือบไปมองเด็กใหม่ของทีม

เจอุสยิ้มบาง ๆ ให้พวกเขา “ฉมวกก็ใช้ได้ในเวลาแบบนี้ใช่ไหมล่ะ”

จอห์นนี่หันกลับไปมองซากโศกาอีกครั้ง

ครั้งเดียวเข้าจุดตาย

_ดูเหมือนพวกเขาจะมีทางรอดใหม่แล้วแฮะ_

* * *

**นักวิ่งพากันเดินลากขากลับไปที่ที่พัก** จอห์นนี่ถอนหายใจเมื่อสถานการณ์กลับมาเป็นปกติ หัวใจค่อยเต้นช้าลงจากที่เมื่อครู่อะดรีนาลินพลุ่งพล่าน เขาเหลือบมองคนข้าง ๆ ที่ยืนหอบหายใจ ผิวแก้มขาวแดงจัด

และมือยังคงประสานกันไว้

“นั่งก่อนเถอะ เจย์”

เขาทรุดตัวลงนั่งให้เจย์ล้มตัวลงมาตาม เจย์หายใจแรง หยดเหงื่อไหลอาบใบหน้า เส้นผมเปียกชุ่ม เปลือกตาขาวปิดแน่น

“เจย์ โอเคไหม”

“...อืม”

อีกฝ่ายตอบรับ ค่อย ๆ เปิดเปลือกตาขึ้น

“นายโอเคไหม จอห์นนี่”

“หมายถึง?”

“นายคือคนโดนโศกาเกี่ยวเสื้อแล้วเกือบโดนมันฆ่านะ ไม่ใช่ฉัน”

เขาลืมเรื่องนี้ไปเลย

จอห์นนี่เอี้ยวตัวให้เจย์ดูด้านหลัง “มีแผลไหม”

“...ไม่มี”

“แล้วไป”

“แต่ไปให้โดยองช่วยดูก็ดี แผลที่ล้มเจ็บหรือเปล่า”

เจย์มองเขาด้วยท่าทางกังวล

จอห์นนี่ส่ายหน้า พยายามฉีกยิ้มให้อีกฝ่าย “ฉันไม่ได้ล้มครั้งแรกนะ เจย์ ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก”

เจย์ยังคงจดจ้องใบหน้าของเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะพรูลมหายใจแรง ๆ แล้วเอนใบหน้ามาซบไหล่เขาอย่างอ่อนล้า

“...”

จอห์นนี่ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร มือของพวกเขายังคงกอบกุมกันและกันไว้

“ห้ามตายนะ จอห์นนี่”

เจย์พึมพำขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความเงียบ

ดวงอาทิตย์กำลังลับขอบฟ้าจนท้องฟ้าเปลี่ยนเป็นสีส้ม จอห์นนี่มองเสี้ยวหน้าที่สะท้อนประกายสีทองของแจฮยอนแล้วตอบรับคำพูดนั้นด้วยการกระชับมือที่กุมกันไว้ให้แน่นกว่าเดิม

“นายก็เหมือนกัน”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> วูบทุกวันเลยน้า ยกความดีความชอบให้คุณ @butterfly_angel ผู้จุดประกายนะค้า เยิฟ


End file.
